Just Once
by moonlit-shadow0x
Summary: It was just once, but Draco Malfoy will never let Harry Potter live it down, and at the same time Harry will never admit he’s attracted to the nasty Slytherin. HD Slash, oneshot!


**Disclaimer: **They're not mine

**Rating: **Teen

**Summary: **It was just once, but Draco Malfoy will never let Harry Potter live it down, and at the same time Harry will never admit he's attracted to the nasty Slytherin. HD Slash, one-shot!

**Author's Rambles: **Not much to say about this one except: Inspiration at midnight can be very exhausting, haha.

**Just Once:**

"How much?"

Draco smirked, leaning toward Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Depends on how you're going to pay me, Potter."

The Gryffindor turned red with anger and pushed the blonde back with more force than necessary. Draco only continued to smirk, and looked down at his nails.

"It was a one-time thing, Malfoy!" He shouted, his shoulders trembling with the force of his rage.

Draco hopped off the Gryffindor table, his grey jumper fluttering around his thin form. The light tap of his feet on the stone floor echoed in the empty hall. "Really, Potter. It shouldn't have been a one-time thing in the first place, am I right?"

Harry only shook more viciously, thinking of all the possible ways to strangle the Slytherin using the gillyweed on the table in front of him.

"Anyway, it's going to cost you a fair galleon, scarhead. Let me see… fifty? Yes, that sounds good." Draco said nonchalantly, counting his fingers as if actually counting.

Harry's eyes narrowed, "They'd sell it to me for less than twenty at The Apothecary, Malfoy."

Draco grinned darkly, sitting on the bench next to Harry a little too closely. "How unfortunate for you The Apothecary is off limits to us. Of course, _luckily_ I'm here to compensate… How would you ever get your Potions homework done on time otherwise?"

"Christmas holiday is two weeks, surely I could find someone to buy it off of for a better price in that span of time." Truthfully, money was hardly the problem… The fact Draco could get away with making him pay more than necessary was what made him furious.

Rolling his eyes, Draco reached over for the pitcher of eggnog, "Oh yes. Those two third-years staying at Hogwarts for the holidays with us are sure to have the required potion ingredients for seventh years. What was I thinking?"

Harry clenched his teeth, snatching the gillyweed from the table. "I'm not paying you fifty galleons. Twenty-five, take it or leave it."

Draco leered at him, pulling at the free end of the gillyweed. "Only if you're paying me twenty-five plus benefits, Potter," he said mockingly, his eyes sparkling with malice.

The brunet's face turned shockingly red in what seemed like less than a second, and his eyes were practically burning with fiery anger. "It. Was. Once."

"Yesterday, actually, which doesn't allow much time for history to repeat itself," the blonde was fuming, only noticeable by the dark stains of pink on his cheekbones.

Harry's grip tightened on the gillyweed, and he felt Draco pull back at it. "Fifty, Potter."

"It was once." Harry repeated, now flushing with embarrassment and anger all at once.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm irresistible, I already know. Now give me the fifty or fail… Don't pull at it like that either, you idiot. You'll damage it." Draco said calmly, his lip twitching in anger.

"As irresistible as a manticore, sure," Harry snorted, abruptly letting go of the gillyweed and watching with satisfaction as Draco swayed.

Scowling, the Slytherin put the gillyweed back into its bag and tucked it in his robes. "The potion takes a week and a half to brew, Potter. Hopefully Snape kicks you out of his advanced class because of your irresponsibility… How you ever got into advanced potions is a mystery to all of us."

"A week and a half?" Harry exclaimed, his lips coming together in a grim line. After much thought, he relented and reluctantly pulled out a handful of coins. "Fine. Give me that—" He stood up and pulled the gillyweed from the boy's robes, not trusting him at all to hand them over fairly.

"Stop fondling me, you ponce." Draco said, though somewhat amusedly.

"As if I'd willingly touch a Slytherin as nasty as yourself, Malfoy," Harry retorted, placing the gillyweed in his trousers' pocket.

Draco smirked widely, picking up his fork. "Oh really? You didn't seem to have any qualms about it yester—"

"That was—"

"Once. I know, Potter. Dear Merlin, you've said it enough times in the past hour alone."

There was a long silence, as Harry stubbornly ate his mash and Draco sent him mocking glances every few minutes. Then finally, there was the sound of metal clattering onto a plate and Draco saw Harry get up from his seat.

"Going so soon?" Harry ignored him, brushing off his robes and turning to walk away. "And not even going to give me a goodbye kiss, Potter? Where are your manners?"

All of Harry's resolve disappeared at that moment, and he felt his face grow hot with fury. He lunged at the Slytherin, only growing angrier with the laughter ringing in his ears.

"IT WAS ONE BLOODY KISS, YOU GIT!" He shouted, pushing the Slytherin and flushing as the boy continued to laugh.

Gasping for breath, Draco pulled himself back onto his seat and grinned saucily. "Oh yes, Potter, because only doing it once makes the situation so much better, right?"

Feeling beat and tense with rage, Harry only stood silently, glaring daggers at the blonde.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a potion to br—"

"You're not going anywhere." Harry said stonily, blocking the Slytherin's path. "Until you get it through that overly large head of yours that I'm not attracted to you what-so-ever."

"My head is quite the average size, thanks." Draco said calmly, taking a step forward and waiting for Harry to move out of his way.

"You're right, actually. It's your nose that's giant,"

Draco looked mildly offended, before shoving Harry back. "Move, you incompetent little sod," he said icily, all traces of mirth removed from his eyes.

"I don't want to kiss you ever again, Malfoy, and the last one we shared—Excuse me, only one we shared—was probably the worst experience of my life."

Draco scowled, moving closer. "Is that so?"

Harry's expression mirrored the Slytherin's as he clenched his fists. "That's right. I wasn't in my right mind, obviously. If I had been, I'd never have gotten within ten feet of you."

Draco's eyebrows rose as he leaned even closer. "Really, now? _Obviously_ your logic is incorrect, considering how close we are right now."

Harry's dark expression died instantly, and he only just seemed to realize that his body was just grazing Draco's and their noses were less than an inch apart.

"Are you not in your right state of mind at this moment, either, Potter?"

Harry's mouth opened, but he was at a loss for words. His mind was screaming for him to _move_, but he couldn't bring himself to. Instead, he shut his mouth and stared at the Slytherin waiting for his next move.

Draco smirked then, and pushed the Gryffindor out of his path, reveling in the way he seemed to blink out of his reverie and stumble.

"I never knew you had a thing for manticores, Potter." He said smoothly, before turning away.

Harry stood still once again, shocked and furious.

"IT WAS ONCE!"

Laughter rang throughout the Great Hall and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Sure it was, Potter," came the distant reply as a pair of feet padded down the hall a few steps.

Harry clenched his fists and followed the blonde out of the hall. "It _was_."

Whirling around, Draco rolled his eyes. "First you kiss me, and then you fondle and caress me while I'm having dinner and _now_ you're stalking me?"

"I'm not stalking you!" Harry exclaimed, absentmindedly taking a few steps closer. The pair seemed to have not noticed.

"Have you decided to take up the occupation of being my shadow then? Really, Potter, I had always thought you would end up an Auror."

Harry rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to speak. He shut it again, realizing he wasn't exactly sure what his point was. "I'm… not attracted to you." He said lamely, for the millionth time that day.

Draco gave him a brief once over, before blinking with a bored expression on his face. Then, he pulled Harry closer by the front of his robes and kissed him. Hard.

Harry let out a small (very small) sound of protest, as Draco's hand fisted the collar of his robes. Lips crashed against his own, soft and fleshy yet with enough force to bruise. A rustle of robes sliding together sounded throughout the corridor along with the softest noises of muffled pleasure as each boy restrained themselves from outright moaning.

Because, of course, neither were attracted to each other.

It was when a tongue slithered against another that the first moan broke out, followed closely by another. The kiss was hardly perfect, instead being sloppy, wet and messy, but that first flicker of warm, moist flesh moving slick against another was enough for both of them to drop their restraints and press their bodies together.

"I think you are…" Draco said breathlessly, pulling away from the kiss and grazing his lips across Harry's neck. He rose his gaze to Harry's and was met with closed eyes and stubborn lip-chewing as the Gryffindor refused to let out another whimpering moan.

Then, finally opening his eyes, Harry scowled and shoved the boy back, watching him fall to the floor in a tangle of limbs and curses.

"What the bleeding hell, Potter?"

Harry bent down so his eyes were level with Draco's. "That was for ripping me off with the gillyweed."

Draco watched him for a moment, before smirking and tilting his face up slightly. "I offered to accept other means of payment, Potter." He said silkily.

Harry leaned down further, so their faces were nearly touching. "And is that offer still open?"

"But Potter, I distinctly remember you saying it was only a one-time thi—"

"Oh shut up, you prat," Harry said exasperatedly, before initiating another kiss, which Draco didn't protest to one bit.

Of course, he hadn't the first time either.

x.x.x.x


End file.
